Organizations often provide certificates to students or employees upon completion of training. For example, a university can provide a diploma as a certificate to a student indicating that the student is a graduate in a particular program offered by the university. A language institute might provide a certificate to a student indicating that the student is proficient in speaking a particular language. A business might provide a certificate to an employee indicating that the employee has completed an internal training program.
These certificates are often printed on paper and can also be hand-signed, embossed, etc. and then packaged in an envelope and mailed. However, providing certificates to hundreds or thousands of students can be an expensive and time-consuming process.